cadencerofandomcom-20200214-history
Creating A Monster Page
Well here we go, this is how you will build a monster page, simply follow the template given to you in this page so we can get started on creating a new page: (words in BOLD do not have to be added into the page) Here we assume the name of the article is named "Poop" as a placement for the article's title. The location, this is where the monster spawns, and the name of the map, along with the amount, time increments assume one monster has been killed and each individual monster is respawned accordingly: Location 3@tower Endless Tower * Spawns 5 indefinitely. * Spawns 10 every 1-5 Minutes. gld_dun04 Prontera Guild Dungeon * Spawns 30 indefinitely. * Spawns 0 every 0-0 Minutes. tmp_fild11 Template Field 01 * Spawns 0 indefinitely. * Spawns 15 every 5 seconds - 10 Minutes * Spawns 5 every 10-13 Minutes Status * Hp: 44604 * Sp: 706 * Race: Formless * Prop: Fiber 1 * Movement Speed: 1.3/Sec This is defined as Cells per second as the movement speed, this may be based on player tests so it may not be entirely accurate * Attack Speed: .65 Sec This is defined as the time delay between each attack, again this may be based on player tests as well * Def: 90 * MDef: 90 * 120 Str * 190 Agi * 0 Vit * 100 Int * 150 Dex * 330 Luk * Flee to dodge 95%: 764 * Hit Rate to hit 100%: 372 Skills Used This lists the skill used by the monster in A B © format where A is the level of the skill, B is the name, and C is the damage dealt on a player with 0 defenses and resistances, where + indicates a self/allied heal and - indicates a damage or effect to the player * 10 Filth (-580 Melee Physical) * 5 Dirty (+688 Allied Magical) * 3 Flush (-9001 Range Magical) The weaknesses and resistances is where the player can assume what element to use against this monster, elements not mentioned will be implied to have no positive or negative effect. Multipliers greater than 200% will be interpreted as 1x more than normal and etc, i.e. 3x more than normal means that it deals 300% more than the usual 100%, making it 400% in total Resistances * Poison heals target for 1/2 of the damage dealt. * Shadow heals target for 2x of the damage dealt. * Undead deals no damage to target. Weaknesses * Fire deals 1/2 more than normal. * Water deals 2.5x more than normal. Behavior This is where you list several notes of the monster, these all must go in order to prevent confusion * Boss-like Choose between "MVP", "Boss-like", none at all, this should be first on the behaviors list * Stationary Choose between "Stationary" or "Mobile" * Melee Choose between "Melee" or "Ranged" * Detects Cast You can add this behavior or leave it blank * Switches Targets Choose between "Switches Targets Easy" or without the "Easy" or nothing at all. Items Dropped * Feces 100.00 * Pooper Scooper (1) 2.00 * Poop Card .15 Notes This is where you can add various comments about the monster, it can be anything or nothing at all. * When fighting Poop, be wary of coming too close to it. * Poop will only use Flush when it's health is below 20%.